


Si farvel til gamle tider

by orphan_account



Series: Forest AU's [8]
Category: In the Forest of Huckybucky, The Huckybucky Forest
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Human, Den hvor de melder seg på UKM, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jeg skrev dette på norsk bare så jeg kunne ha med en sang ok, M/M, Mikkel og Klatremus har sex, Original Character Death(s), altså det er en katt okay, for det var gøy, hurra, men ikke egentlig, sorry - Freeform, uh
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikkel, som bare prøver sitt beste for å holde karakterene sine nogenlunde akseptable, har ikke noe annet valg enn å si ja da Ivar, musikklæreren hans, sier at han får pluss i boka hvis han melder seg på UKM sammen med Kristoffer. Men et eller annet sted på veien blir de venner - og så klarer Mikkel kanskje, muligens, på en måte, å forelske seg bittelitt.





	Si farvel til gamle tider

**Author's Note:**

> In which Marvin and Claus are humans. Navnene har jeg fra stemmene til karakterene fra filmen.

«Vel,» sa Ivar, musikklæreren, i det timen begynte. «Velkommen til første musikktimen deres i tiende klasse!» Det kom noen sarkastiske ‘hurra…’ blant klassen, og Ivar smilte. «Ja, jeg vet at det ikke er yndlingstimen til enkelte av dere, men noen ting må dere nesten leve med. Dessuten, i år har jeg bestemt meg for at noen av dere skal melde dere på UKM.»

Mikkel satte seg rettere opp i stolen. UKM? _Skal?_

«Noen av dere bør, i hvert fall. Og om dere ønsker, så vil jeg med glede hjelpe dere. Nå, hvem har lyst?»

Et par stykker rakk opp armene, men Steinar nærmest spratt opp av stolen. «Uh, jeg har et spørsmål!» Da Ivar nikket, fortsatte han med, «Hva _er_ UKM?»

Marit, som satt ved siden av ham, himlet med øynene og lente seg over for å si det til ham.

«Åh.»

Steinar satte seg ned igjen med et tomt uttrykk. Nå ja, det var jo ikke så rart. Han hadde ofte tomme uttrykk.

Ivar smilte igjen og snudde seg mot klassen igjen. «Noen som har lyst?»

Mikkel satt i ro på stolen sin. Greit nok at han likte å synge, og var litt flink til det, men han hadde ikke tid til noen dumme nesten-konkurranser. Han ville heller fokusere på å få bedre karakterer i selve musikk faget, da det var vanskelig nok i seg selv.

«Mikkel og Kristoffer,» sa Ivar, og rykket Mikkel ut av tankene sine. Kristoffer, på den andre siden av rommet, kikket opp fra samtalen med sidekameraten. «Hvorfor melder ikke dere dere på i lag? Dere har begge flotte sangstemmer.»

«Skjer ikke,» sa Mikkel med en gang, og krysset armene foran brystet. «Aldri. Ikke med ham.» Det var ikke det at Kristoffer var slem eller noe lignende, men han var… vel, alt Mikkel ikke var. Glad, ivrig, og sprekkeferdig med energi. Han hadde venner.

Og irriterende. Kristoffer kunne være skikkelig irriterende noen ganger, og dette var en av dem. «Åh, kom igjen Mikkel!» utbrøt han, og kakket på hodet med et flir. «Hva er galt med lille meg?»

«Alt,» knurret Mikkel, og snudde seg tilbake til Ivar. «Jeg har dessuten ikke tid.»

Et smil bredde seg over fjeset til Ivar, så bredt at man knapt kunne se øynene hans bak alle smilerynkene. «Du vil få bedre karakterer i musikk,» sa han, og det man kunne se av øynene hans glitret.

Mikkel lukket øynene og lagde en klagende lyd bak i halsen. Det var et skittent triks. Et virkelig skittent triks. Hvorfor hadde Ivar så lyst til at Kristoffer og han skulle synge i lag, uansett? «Greit,» sa Mikkel, og åpnet øynene igjen. «Greit. Jeg synger med ham.»

Ivar ignorerte at kjeven til Kristoffer nærmest falt ned på gulvet, og klappet hendene sammen. «Fantastisk!»

Resten av timen gikk greit nok, selv om Kristoffer ga ham rare blikk innimellom. Mikkel ignorerte ham den timen, og den neste, og helt til skolen var over.

Duften av bakstverk og pepperkaker slo Mikkel nærmest over ende da han åpnet døra til bakeriet på hjørnet. Et smil klarte nesten å komme over han da Jan ‘Jam’ Martin ga ham en varm hilsen.

«God dag Mikkel, er det deg!»

«Det er meg,» sa Mikkel, og gikk bort til disken.

«Samme som alltid?» spurte Jam, med enda et av smilene sine. De var smittsomme, merket Mikkel, og sloss mot et som truet med å overta fjeset hans.

I stedet for å svare, bare nikket Mikkel og gikk for å finne seg et rundt bord å sitte ved. Selve bakeriet var åpent og lyst, med store vinduer og kremfargede vegger. Det var et av favorittstedene til Mikkel, og han kom hit nesten hver dag for å gjøre lekser. Dessuten så var maten både billig og god.

Ikke lenge etter at Mikkel hadde satt seg ned og funnet fram bøkene sine, kom Jakob bort med en cappuccino og en kanelsnurr. I tillegg til kaffen var det også et fat med pepperkaker, og Mikkel hevet et øyenbryn da Jakob satte det ned foran ham. Gutten –selv om Mikkel egentlig burde kalle ham mannen… vel, Jakob ga ikke akkurat fra seg så veldig modne vibber- trakk på skuldrene. «Jan Martin sa du så ut som om du trengte dem,» forklarte han, og gikk.

Før Mikkel rakk å sette tennene i de fortsatt varme pepperkakene gikk døra til bakeriet opp, og ikke lenge etter kom Kristoffer og satte seg ovenfor Mikkel ved det runde bordet. «Hei,» sa han.

Mikkel så sakte opp fra matte boka. «…hallo,» svarte han, og kikket ned igjen.

«Jeg tenkte at… siden vi tydeligvis skal melde oss på UKM sammen, så burde vi kanskje finne oss en sang og begynne å øve,» sa Kristoffer, og da Mikkel kikket opp igjen smilte han.

Mikkel besvarte smilet med et flatt blikk. «Virkelig,» sa han, og, uten å bryte øyekontakt, tok en bit av kanelsnurren.

Kristoffer vred seg litt i stolen, og skar en grimase. «Eh… ja? Har du noen ønsker?»

Oh wow. Kristoffer mente faktisk alvor. De skulle faktisk melde seg på UKM sammen. Fantastisk. «Norske,» sa Mikkel etter å ha tenkt seg om. «Jeg klarer ikke å synge engelsk.» Kristoffer åpnet munnen og skulle til å si noe, men Mikkel brøt han av. «Og- ikke russesanger.»

Kristoffer trakk på skuldrene. «Greit det. Jeg kan ikke så mange norske sanger, og de jeg kan er ikke så bra egna for UKM, hvis vi skal ha noe håp for å gå videre.»

Mikkel ville helst ikke gå videre, men han sa ikke stort på det. «Ikke så bra egna?» gjentok han, og hevet et øyenbryn.

Kristoffer vred seg i stolen igjen. «Uh… jeg kan alle sangene fra Hakkebakkeskogen.»

Mikkel snøftet og hostet inn i hånden sin for å skjule fliret han hadde på leppene. «Ja ha, ja,» sa han da han fikk ansiktet sitt under kontroll igjen. Han kakket på hodet og rynket brynene mens han tenkte. «Vel… jeg tror jeg vet om en sang som passer for både din og min stemme.»

Det fikk Kristoffer til å rette seg opp i stolen og heve øyenbrynene. «Virkelig?» Han hørtes sjokkert ut, og Mikkel himlet med øynene. Virkelig, hvor inkompetent trodde klassekameratene hans at han var? «Hva da?»

Uten et ord fisket Mikkel fram mobilen sin, og skøyv den over bordet til Kristoffer. «’Det er meg det samme hvor jeg havner når jeg dør’? Åssen sang er det?»

Mikkel veivet med hånda og trakk et headsett opp fra sekken. «Hør på den,» sa han bare, og Kristoffer fomlet litt med ledningen før han fikk koblet den til mobilen. Så satte han på sangen, og Mikkel fulgte med mens ansiktet hans endret seg fra forvirring, til overraskelse, til humor, overraskelse igjen og så et fornøyd uttrykk.

Mikkel smilte et tynt lite smil. Han visste hvilken sang de kom til å synge på UKM.

For å være ærlig, så syntes han ikke at det var helt ok. Han ville aller helst bare droppe hele greia, for dette kom til å spise opp mye av fritiden hans. Fritid som han trengte til å pugge. Dessuten, Kristoffer var også ekstremt irriterende til tider.

Men Mikkel trengte virkelig bedre karakterer i musikk.

Han håpet at det ville være verdt det.

*

Neste dag, på skolen, kom Kristoffer bort til ham og spurte om når de kunne begynne å øve. Mikkel kastet ham et overasket blikk –utrolig at Kristoffer våget å sosialisere med ham i nærheten av vennene sine-, men trakk på skuldrene. «Torsdag, fem til sju?»

Kristoffer salutterte ham og smilte bredt. «Den er grei,» sa han, og så var han borte.

Mikkel så ham ikke resten av dagen, og på onsdag delte de knapt nok mer enn et blikk og noen få ord.

Men så kom klokka fem, torsdag ettermiddag, og Mikkel hadde en ivrig klassekamerat på dørterskelen sin. Han sukket og bar seg innvendig, men åpnet døra helt og lot Kristoffer få komme inn.

Kun sekunder senere hoppet Tea ut ifra gjemmestedet sitt under sofaen, og en fortumlet Kristoffer tok henne imot. «Næmmen, hei!» utbrøt han, og begynte å klappe den røde katten. «Hva heter du da?»

Mikkel vred seg litt, ukomfortabel med å ha noen han ikke kjente så godt i sitt eget hus, men svarte. «Hun heter Tea.»

Kristoffer så opp fra klappingen sin og hevet et øyebryn, mens Mikkel satte seg tungt ned i sofaen og fortsatte med å bla gjennom posten. «Ti? Som i tallet?»

Mikkel sukket. «Tea, som i te. På engelsk.»

«Huh,» sa Kristoffer, og satte seg ned i stolen ovenfor Mikkel. Etter en kort pause sa han, «Hvor er foreldrene dine?»

«Forretnings reise,» svarte Mikkel skarpt, og fortsatte å bla gjennom posten. For sikkerhets skyld bladde han gjennom den en gang til.

«Når kommer de hjem?»

«Vet ikke,» sa Mikkel. «De har vært borte en uke allerede. Kan ikke være lenge igjen.»

Kristoffer virket litt usikker over hva han skulle gjøre med den informasjonen. «Men- forsvinner de sånn ofte?»

«Ja,» sa Mikkel, og det var det.

Det var en lang pause, hvor Mikkel så gjennom posten en tredje gang. «Jeg har med gitaren min,» sa Kristoffer. «Og et munnspill. Det er ikke noen sjanse for at du tilfeldigvis spiller fele?»

Mikkel kikket endelig opp fra posten og tilbydde Kristoffer et flatt blikk. «Jeg spiller _ingen_ ting,» sa han tørt.

Kristoffer lo litt. «Litt gitar kan du vel?»

«To grep.»

Det fikk ham visst til å tenke seg om litt, for han var stille en lang stund før han snakket igjen. «Da er det bra jeg spiller, da.»

«Selvsagt,» mumlet Mikkel, og la fra seg bunken med post på stuebordet. «Greit. La oss øve.»

Og øve gjorde de. Mikkel fant ut av at Kristoffer faktisk hadde en ganske god sans for humor, og han trakk til og med på smilebåndet et par ganger. Noe annet han også fant ut av, var at sangen passet mye bedre til dem enn han først hadde tenkt, og stemmen til Kristoffer nådde de høyeste tonene lett.

Dette kom til å bli vanskeligere enn han hadde trodd.

*

Mikkel og Kristoffer fortsatte å møtes hver torsdag, hver uke, og uten at Mikkel helt skjønte hvordan det hendte begynte han å glede seg til klokken fem torsdag ettermiddag. På skolen snakket de to guttene mer og mer sammen, og på ett eller annet tidspunkt begynte de å slå følge til bakeriet på hjørnet annenhver dag.

Foreldrene til Mikkel kom hjem og var der i en uke, knapt nokk nok tid for at de skulle hilse på Kristoffer, og så dro de igjen. Mikkel sukket og stønnet lavt, og Kristoffer ga ham et medlidende blikk og klappet ham på ryggen, og på en eller annen merkelig måte hjalp det faktisk.

Mikkel syntes nesten det var litt skummelt å innrømme det, men han _likte_ faktisk Kristoffer. Hadde noen sagt dette til ham for to måneder siden, hadde han sagt at de var gale. Men nei, Mikkel satt ved et rundt bord og snakket med Kristoffer annenhver dag, og sang med ham hver uke, og satt med ham i maten på skolen, og på et tidspunkt underveis så begynte han å tenkte på Kristoffer som en venn.

Og da han skjønte det, var ikke Mikkel sikker på om han skulle le eller gråte, for med en gang UKM var ferdig kom allting til å bli som det var før, og Mikkel visste ikke om det var bra eller dårlig.

*

Det hendte ofte at Mikkel kom hjem i drittsinne og slengte sekken ned på gulvet og seg selv opp i sofaen. Tea kom alltid og spratt opp i fanget hans, og etter et par minutter hadde Mikkel roet seg ned.

Andre ganger bare klappet han henne, fordi han hadde lyst. Som nå.

Det var ikke mange Tea lot seg klappe av, og derfor hadde Mikkel blitt overasket da hun tydeligvis elsket Kristoffer, og hadde hoppet opp i armene hans et par uker i forveien. Ikke at Mikkel klagde. Alt var mye lettere når katta ikke prøvde å drepe gjestene hans.

Brått gikk det i døra, og Mikkel skvatt så han nesten falt ut av sofaen. Tea skvatt unna og ut i gangen for å motta denne gjesten som var frekk nok til å brase inn som om de eide stedet. «Hallo!» ropte Kristoffer, og Mikkel himlet med øynene. Han burde ha visst det.

«Det går an å banke, vet du,» sa Mikkel, idet Kristoffer travet inn i stua med Tea i hælene.

Kristoffer slapp skolebøkene sine ned på stuebordet. «Banking er overvurdert,» sa han.

«Selvsagt, så dumt av meg,» mumlet Mikkel, og gikk for å finne brød og syltetøy. Det hadde ikke vært lett å finne mat de begge likte; nudler, ris og poteter var greit, men Kristoffer likte nesten ikke noe kjøtt bortsett fra pølse og skinkestek. Ikke kunne han spise sopp heller, for det var han allergisk mot. Til slutt hadde de kommet fram til at bær, og sånn generelt det meste av frukt, var pålitelig. Det hadde ikke vært et langt sprang å gå fra bær til syltetøy, og så var det gjort.

Så Mikkel gikk for å hente maten, og da han kom tilbake, hadde Kristoffer lent hodet inntil stolryggen og lukket øynene.

Mikkel rynket brynene og satte fra seg maten på bordet, før han sank ned i stolen ved siden av Kristoffer. «Går det bra, eller?»

Kristoffer skvatt og rettet seg opp med en gang. «Hm? Å, eh, ja. Ja, selvsagt,» sa han, og smilte.

Mikkel myste mistenksomt. Smilet nådde ikke øynene hans. «Hva er i veien?» sa Mikkel, og senket stemmen selv om de var alene.

Det var ikke mye motstand i Kristoffer, og han sukket og falt bakover i setet. «Henriette spurte om jeg ville gå på date med henne,» sa han, og gned seg i øynene. «Jeg sa nei.»

En skarp følelse skar gjennom Mikkel, og han skvatt litt i stolen. Han hadde ikke helt vært klar for den, og gned en hånd over brystet, selv om smerten allerede var borte. Merkelig.

Sikkert best om han ignorerte det.

«Og nå angrer du,» sa Mikkel, og nikket sakte. Han kunne forstå den.

«Hva? Åh, nei da, jeg angrer ikke, men… jeg tror at jeg virkelig såret henne.»

Mikkel trakk på skuldrene. «Jeg ser ikke noe feil med det,» sa han. «Hvis du ikke ville gå på date med henne, så trenger du jo ikke å gå på date med henne.» Han bjeffet en kort latter. «Huh, klandrer deg ikke. Hun kan være litt masete noen ganger.»

Kristoffer ga ham et irritert blikk, og Mikkel hevet hendene i en fredelig bevegelse, selv om alle i rommet visste at han ikke mente det. «Jeg har ingenting imot henne,» sa Kristoffer. «Men jeg er gay, så det får ikke gjort stort.»

Det kom altfor plutselig på, bestemte Mikkel seg for seinere, etter at han nesten hadde falt ut av stolen og holdt på å svelge tungen sin. «Du kunne ikke tenke deg å gi meg et _varsel_ neste gang?» hveste Mikkel så snart han fikk hostingen sin under kontroll.

«Okay,» sa Kristoffer og trakk på skuldrene. «Her kommer det: jeg er gay.»

Mikkel krysset armene sine og stakk fram underleppa. «Du er ikke morsom,» sa han. Kristoffer hevet sakte et øyenbryn, og etter fire sekunders stirrekonkurranse klarte ikke Mikkel mer og måtte se vekk mens han desperat prøvde å skjule at han lo.

«Neida,» sa Kristoffer, og nikket sakte. «Jeg er _ikke_ morsom.»

*

Tiden gikk, slik som tid gjerne gjør. Etter tre måneder kunne Mikkel sangteksten utenat og litt til, Kristoffer dro til med munnspill solo, og begge to var egentlig enige om at de godt kunne ha ventet litt med å begynne å øve.

Men for en gang skyld kunne ikke Mikkel klage.

*

Mikkel trakk lua lenger ned over ørene og lente seg inntil busskuret. Den første snøen hadde falt sent i november, og nå glitret den under beina hans. Det hadde vært kaldt lenge, men først nå var lufta blitt klar og sprø.

Mikkel sukket og la armene i kors over brystet. Han skulle ønske han hadde husket å ta med seg votter, eller en tjukkere jakke, men foreldrene hans var hjemme nå, og de stresset sånn hver morgen at hjernen hans stoppet å fungere. De trodde faktisk at hvis de ikke sa til ham at det snart var skole, så kom han til å glemme det. Virkelig. Hva trodde de han gjorde når de _ikke_ var der? Selv om karakterene hans var dårlige, så betydde ikke det at han kom sent til skolen _hver bidige dag_.

Uansett så spilte det ikke så veldig stor rolle for ham. Selvfølgelig ville han ha seg en bra jobb, og tjene nok penger til å ikke måtte konstant bekymre seg, men han ville ikke ende opp som foreldrene sine. Hvis han noensinne slo seg ned sammen med noen, kom han ikke til å forlate dem i tide og u-tide. Han nektet. Det var en følelse og et liv han ikke ønsket at noen skulle ha.

Mikkel ble dratt ut av tankene sine av Kristoffer, som kom hoppende nedover veien, kledd i en tjukk boblejakke, ull lue, og røde votter. Mikkel kjente et stikk av sjalusi da han kikket ned på sin egen tynne bomullsjakke, men ignorerte det og skøyv seg vekk fra veggen. «Det var jaggu meg på tie,» sa Mikkel da Kristoffer var nærme nok til å høre ham. «Skolen begynner om-»

«Femten minutter,» sa Kristoffer, og smilte opp på Mikkel. «Du har glemt å stille klokka igjen.»

Mikkel mumlet noe mørkt og stilte armbåndsuret sitt.

Smilet til Kristoffer glapp litt da han la merke til hendene hans- nakne hender som skalv. Det gikk et par øyeblikk hvor Kristoffer bare stirret, men så dro han til seg blikket og ble rød i kinnene. Han nølte et par sekunder, og så tok han av seg vottene og holdt dem ut foran seg.

Mikkel stoppet opp og kikket ned på vottene. Hjertet hans hoppet over ett slag, og en varm følelse spredde seg gjennom kroppen hans. Dette var- Kristoffer tilbød ham- _åh._

Det gikk et par øyeblikk hvor Mikkel nærmest druknet i følelser, men så svelget han og tok seg sammen. Han kunne frike ut over dette senere. Det trengte ikke å bety noe.

«Hm,» gryntet han, og rev til seg de røde vottene.

Men han visste at Kristoffer hadde sett og skjønt hvor mye det betydde for ham, og sa ingenting.

Kristoffer spurte aldri om å få tilbake vottene.

*

«Mikkel!» ropte Kristoffer. «Blir du med og lager snømann?»

Hodet til Mikkel snappet opp og han stirret på Kristoffer med frykt i øynene. «Ikke prøv deg,» snerret han, og reiste seg opp fra stolen.

«Ikke prøve hva da?» spurte Kristoffer.

«Ikke- åh, bare glem det,» mumlet Mikkel og dro på seg støvlene sine. «Greit. Jeg blir med og lager snømann.»

Kristoffer lo og sprang i forveien, ut av skolen og inn på skolegården. «Åssen skal vi lage?» spurte han, da Mikkel til slutt kom etter.

«Rev,» svarte Mikkel.

«Mus,» sa Kristoffer.

Mikkel hevet et øyenbryn. «Rev,» sa han, og krysset armene.

Kristoffer gliste bredt, og Mikkel valgte å ignorere følelsen av å skli på noe glatt da øynene hans lyste opp. «Mus!» gjentok han.

«Klatremus!» ropte en stemme, og gnisten i øynene til Kristoffer sluknet. Han frøs til, skar en grimase og snudde seg sakte.

 _Klatremus_? tenkte Mikkel, men snudde seg for å finne ut av hvem personen som avbrøt dem var.

Henriette.

«Næmmen, hei!» ropte Kristoffer, og Mikkel kunne se hvordan han myknet opp og smilte.

Det nådde ikke øynene hans.

«Hei!» svarte Henriette, og ga et lite vink. Så rynket hun brynene, og hånda falt ned til siden hennes. «Jeg ville bare si takk!»

Kristoffer kakket på hodet. «For hva da?»

 _Ja_ , tenkte Mikkel. _For hva da? Det eneste du har å være takknemlig for er at Kristoffer fortsatt er vennen din._

«For at du sa nei til å date meg,» sa Henriette, og smilte bredt. «Du skjønner det at det er regler i heiagjengen,» forklarte hun, hele tiden med det brede smilet. «Og de reglene sier at jeg må alltid spørre den kuleste først, før jeg kan spørre noen andre!»

Mikkel syntes dette var noe bullshit, og det syntes visst Kristoffer også. «Det er jo bare tåpelig,» sa han, og Mikkel nikket bak ham.

Henriette trakk på skuldrene. «Det er nå sånn det er da,» sa hun.

«Så… du vil _egentlig_ ikke date meg?» spurte Kristoffer.

«Niks!» sa Henriette.

«Men… hvem vil du date da, da?» spurte Kristoffer.

«Morten!» sa Henriette.

Mikkel fikk et hosteanfall, og Kristoffer snudde seg mot han med et tilsynelatende bekymret uttrykk. Men Mikkel kunne se fliret som lå på lur, og latteren i øynene hans. «Går det bra?» spurte Kristoffer da Mikkel endelig roet seg ned.

«Ja da,» hveste Mikkel, og gned seg på halsen. Blikket til Kristoffer flyttet seg til hendene hans, og Mikkel så at fliret ble til et ekte smil, og latteren myknet til noe annet.

Mikkel rødmet og stakk hendene i lommene.

«Så sånn er den saken,» sa Henriette.

«Fantastisk,» sa Mikkel, uten å tenke seg om, og Henriette stivnet til. «Når er bryllupet?»

Jenta lagde en fornærmet lyd. «Det er vel ikke din sak,» sa hun, og Mikkel trakk på skuldrene. «Men hvis du absolutt må vite det…» Ansiktet hennes myknet opp og hun smilte bredt. «Så har vi en date i morgen!»

«Gratulerer,» sa Kristoffer, og det hørtes ut som om han mente det. Mikkel sa ingenting.

Henriette takket en siste gang, vinket igjen, og sprang av gårde. «Mus,» sa Kristoffer plutselig, og Mikkel sukket.

«Mev,» sa han, og Kristoffer lo.

«Deal.»

Sammen lagde de en snømann med kroppen og snuten til en mus, men ørene og halen til en rev. Til slutt så var faktisk Mikkel overaskende fornøyd.

Og hvis Kristoffer tenkte noe særlig over at Mikkel brukte røde ull votter, så sa han ingenting.

*

Og så kom jula, og den ble feiret hjemme med foreldrene hans. Av en tante fikk Mikkel et brunt skjerf, og av foreldrene sine fikk han et nytt pennal og et sett med blyanter. Bestemoren hans ga ham en skrivebok, og morfar hadde enkelt og greit gitt ham 300 kroner.

Kristoffer hadde gitt ham en gave, og Mikkel smilte da han åpnet den. Det var et bluetooth headset –ganske dyrt et, også- og et fotoalbum. Alle bildene var av Kristoffer som gjorde dumme ting og Mikkel som sto i bakgrunnen med et konstant uttrykk av intens frykt. Det var ikke nok bilder til å fylle hele albumet, og Kristoffer hadde lagt inn en liten post-it lapp;

                _«Her kan du da sette inn aaaaalle de rare tingene ~~vi~~ jeg finner på! Om et par års tid kan du lete det fram og le godt! God jul, Mikkel!»_

Mikkel skulle til å legge vekk hele pakka, da en mindre gjenstand falt ut av det han tidligere hadde tenkt var søppel.

Det var en bamse.

Den var knapt større enn underarmen hans, og den var håndsydd av rødbrun fillt.

Kroppen og snuten var formet som en mus, mens ørene og halen var en revs.

Mikkel måtte blunke vekk tårer.

*

Så begynte skolen igjen, og Mikkel og Kristoffer begynte å møtes for å øve igjen. Etter at de ba Ivar om det, klarte han å få tak i en musikk-opptaker, som kunne ta opp munnspill sekvensene sånn at Kristoffer ikke trengte å spille gitar og munnspill samtidig.

De var klare. Nå kunne UKM bare komme.

*

Det var da Tea ble påkjørt.

*

Mikkel satt på kne ute i hagen og kikket ned på skoesken. Han hadde ikke funnet en teboks som var stor nok. En skoeske var det nærmeste han kom til å lukke sirkelen.

Kristoffer satte seg ned ved siden av ham, og han var helt stille. «Jeg beklager,» sa han til slutt, og stemmen hans var lav og myk, som om han trodde han kunne helbrede sårene til Mikkel ved å snakke.

Han svarte ikke, men strammet grepet om gresset til knokene hans ble hvite. Det rev i hjertet, men han gråt ikke. Ikke enda. Han kom ikke til å gråte før han kom til å komme hjem til et tomt hus, eller måtte vokne uten noe tungt på brystet.

«Jeg visste at hu kom til å dø en dag,» sa han, uten å se bort på Kristoffer. «Men ikke så snart. Jeg var ikke klar, Kristoffer. Det kom alt for brått.»

Kristoffer la en arm om livet hans, og lente hodet mot en skulder. Det var første gang de noensinne var i fysisk kontakt som var noe mer enn et klapp på skuldra eller en knuff i sia. Mikkel kjente at han ville bry seg, at han burde reagere på noen som helst måte, men han kunne ikke.

Han klarte ikke.

«Jeg er her, Mikkel,» sa Kristoffer, og la den ledige hånden sin over Mikkel’s. «Jeg er her for deg.»

Skuldrene til Mikkel ristet, men han gjorde ingen forsøk på å holde tilbake tårene. De rant fritt, uten en lyd, og den eneste grunnen til at Kristoffer merket det var fordi han var så nære.

Så nære…

Mikkel snudde seg rundt og la armene om Kristoffer, klemte ham intil seg og hikstet inn i skulderen hans. Kristoffer sa ingenting. Han klemte tilbake og holdt fast, selv da Mikkel sikkert klemte for hardt til.

Da tårene endelig sluttet å komme, slapp Mikkel taket og vendte seg tilbake til skoesken. Uten en lyd lukket han boksen, og skøv den fra seg.

Den traff vannet, men hvis den ikke hadde laget ringer i dammen så hadde de to guttene som satt og fulgte med ikke lagt merke til det.

Tea forsvant ut på vannet, inn i tåken og vekk fra Mikkel.

For alltid.

*

Dette skjedde midt i januar, og i flere uker ble Mikkel torturert av mareritt om biler som krasjet og skrensende dekk, høye lyder og Tea som mjauet fra under sofaen. Karakterene på skolen sank enda et hakk, og han satt som oftest i et hjørne av skolegården i friminuttene. Kristoffer satt med ham, og valgte ham før han valgte vennene sine.

Det var grusomt, spesielt de første dagene, men med Kristoffer sin hjelp kom han seg gjennom det. Og da han, sent i februar, endelig begynte å føle seg som vanlig igjen, var han sterkere enn før. Han var kanskje ikke helt over det, men det er som med muskler. Når du sliter de ned, så bygges de opp igjen.

*

«Hey, hvis jeg var et dyr,» sa Kristoffer, og Mikkel kikket bort på ham. De var på vei gjennom skolegården etter skoletid, men de hadde kommet seint ut så nå var de helt alene. «Hvilket hadde jeg vært da?»

Mikkel satte armene i siden og kikket på Kristoffer med et bebreidende blikk. «Hmmm… mus,» sa han. «Definitivt. Jeg derrimot, hadde vært en _rev_.»

«Hvorfor det?»

«Vel,» sa Mikkel, og stopped opp ved siden av inngangsdørene til skolen. «Jeg er _veldig_ overbevisende, og truende, og slu… og selvfølgelig, kjempe kjekk.»

«Ha!» lo Kristoffer. «Er du ikke, det!»

To sekunder senere hadde Mikkel spunnet dem rundt, inn mot veggen ved siden av dem. Mikkel lente seg inntil veggen med en hånd, og Kristoffer hadde ryggen presset inn mot den. «Så du synes ikke det, nei,» sa Mikkel sakte, og smilte. Det var ikke et vennlig smil.

Kristoffer kikket opp på ham, og i det øyeblikket blikkene deres møttes skiftet den lette atmosfæren til noe tyngre. Til noe tjukkere. Øynene til Kristoffer tåket over. «Jeg tar det tilbake,» sa han, og stemmen hans var luftig og uberørt, som om den tilhørte i en annen verden. «Du er veldig, veldig overbevisende. Og truende. Og kjekk.»

Det var noe med måten han sa det på som fikk noe i Mikkel til å rykke til, noe langt nede i magen, og smilet hans glapp. Han lente seg litt nærmere, og han var ganske sikker på at øynene hans var tåket over, de også. «Der ser du, Kristoffer,» hvisket Mikkel, og blikket hans flakket ned til munnen hans da Kristoffer slikket seg om leppene. «Det er ikke så vanskelig å innrømme sannheten, er det?»

«Nei,» hvisket Kristoffer. «Det er det ikke.»

Og så strakte han seg ut, grep tak i genseren til Mikkel og rykket ham framover så leppene deres kolliderte. Mikkel hveste og tok et steg framover, så han var presset så tett opptill Kristoffer som mulig. Han tippet på hodet og lot munnen sin bevege seg av seg selv mens han begravde den ene hånda i håret til Kristoffer, og den andre klarte å snike seg oppunder genseren hans.

Kristoffer ga fra seg en hvinende lyd og la hånden flat mot nakken til Mikkel. Den andre grep tak i sida hans.

Mikkel gjorde kysset litt dypere, litt hardere, litt mer trengende, og så dro han seg tilbake og presset leppene sine mot kjeven til Kristoffer, så mot halsen. Han bevegde seg nedover og Kristoffer stønnet lavt, bakerst i halsen og vred hodet så Mikkel skulle få bedre tilgang.

Da Mikkel nådde kravebeinet til Kristoffer bet han til, og reaksjonen til Kristoffer var å slå en hånd for munnen og rykke til. Bevegelsen fikk kneet til Mikkel til å gli inn mellom beina hans, men det var ikke en dårlig ting, ikke i det hele tatt.

Mikkel, som alltid oppfattet en god mulighet når han så den, la trykk på kneet sitt og bevegde det bare så vidt. Kristoffer hvinte i opphisselse, og Mikkel la munnen sin mot hans på nytt for å sluke lyden.

Så gjorde Kristoffer noe uventet; han hektet beinet sitt rund livet til Mikkel, og så det andre, og så var det eneste som holdt ham oppe det faktum at Mikkel fortsatt presset ham inn mot veggen.

En rødglødende gnist for gjennom Mikkel da han presset seg enda litt nærmere, for han kunne kjenne ereksjonen til Kristoffer gjennom hele fire lag med klær og han elsket det. Hvis noen hadde bedt ham om det, så hadde Mikkel klart å nådd klimaks der og da.

Kristoffer grep tak rundt skuldrene hans og begravde ansiktet i kroken mellom nakke og skulder, og så begynte han å gjøre det Mikkel hadde gjort tidligere –han sleiket, og kysset, og bet, og Mikkel hveste og skøv hendene inn under skjorta hans igjen. Han lot dem gli oppover og nedover på den glatte huden, og så fant han et par med nipler som han begynte å leke med.

Da Kristoffer nådde klimaks beit han skulderen til Mikkel for å stillne ropet, og det var egentlig det eneste Mikkel hadde ventet på.

Med en siste rykning kom han hardt, og akkurat idet det virket som om Kristoffer kom til å falle ned tok han tak rundt livet hans of løftet.

De sank ned på bakken begge to, og brukte et par minutter på å få igjen pusten. «Vel,» sa Kristoffer endelig, og Mikkel kikket opp på ham. Han var rød i kinnene, og leppene hans hadde svulmet opp. Det var allerede merker som begynte å forme på halsen hans. «Det var informativt.»

Mikkel hostet. «Informativt, ja. På hvilken måte?»

Kristoffer møtte blikket hans of gliste. «Vel, nå vet jeg hvordan jeg skal gjøre ting neste gang,» sa han. Øynene hans skinte.

«Mhm,» sa Mikkel, og nikket sakte. «Når er denne ‘neste gang’ du snakker om?»

Kristoffer kastet seg framover og kysset ham, hardt. Mikkel kysset ham tilbake.

Det var en del av ham som jublet, høyt og lenge over denne seieren. Men samtidig var det en del som ikke var helt fornøyd, og den delen plaget ham oftere og oftere som tiden gikk. Det var den delen som holdt ham våken om nettene, og den delen som maste på han om at han måtte _gjøre noe_ hver gang han kikket på Kristoffer.

Hva det var delen ville at han skulle, det visste ikke Mikkel. Men han visste at den ikke kom til å gi seg, og at hver gang han møtte blikket til Kristoffer så rykket det til i brystet hans.

*

Så kom Mars, og med Mars, kom UKM.

*

Og denne ganger var det faktisk alvor.

*

De hadde blitt kjørt ned av foreldrene til Kristoffer. Foreldrene til Mikkel var dratt ut på foretningsreise igjen, og for å være ærlig, så hadde han ikke sagt noe til dem om UKM. Han hadde lovet seg selv at han skulle si ifra om de kom videre, men han trodde ikke at de kom til å klare det. Håpe gjorde han, selvfølgelig, men han trodde ikke.

Det var ti minutter før de skulle på scena, og nå satt de bakom sceneteppe og ventet.

Mikkel holdt på å frike ut. Kristoffer hadde ikke sagt noe på en halvtime, og det bekymret ham. Veldig. Aldri før hadde Kristoffer hatt sceneskrekk, så han tvilte på at det var det. Men han kunne ikke komme på noen andre grunner til at han plutselig skulle bli så stille; vanligvis hadde alltid Kristoffer noe han ville si hvert andre minutt.

Det var noe av det Mikkel likte med ham.

Ikke var han i bevegelse, heller. Han hadde satt seg ned i en stol for fem minutter siden, og hadde ikke laget en lyd eller bevegt en muskel siden da. Mikkel hadde lyst til å spørre hva det var som var galt, men hjertet hamret i brystet og han fikk seg ikke til å åpne munnen.

«Mikkel,» sa Kristoffer plutselig, og Mikkel visste ikke om det var fordi det var mørkt bak scenen eller fordi han var redd for hva han kom til å se, men han klarte ikke å tyde utrykket hans. «Hva er vi?»

«Mennesker?» svarte Mikkel etter en kort pause. Var det derfor Kristoffer var så stille? Dette var jo ikke akkurat et ideelt tidspunkt for å begynne å tenke filosofiske tanker...

«Nei,» sa Kristoffer, og himlet med øynene. «Forholdet vårt. Hva er vi? Hva er det som er mellom oss?»

Nå var Mikkel bare mer forvirra. «Vi er da venner, er vi ikke?»

Kristoffer bet seg i leppa og kikket ned i fanget sitt. «…men er det alt? Er det virkelig alt? Friends with benefits? Er det ingenting annet mellom oss enn vennskap?»

Mikkel åpnet munnen og lukket den igjen. «Jeg… jeg vet ikke,» sa han til slutt. Var det?

Kristoffer bannet og så vekk. «Faen heller,» mumlet han. «Hvorfor skal dette være så vanskelig å si?» Mikkel svarte ikke. «Hør, Mikkel,» sa Kristoffer, og snudde seg tilbake mot Mikkel med et seriøst ansiktsuttrykk. «Jeg tror at… en eller annen gang på veien hit… så ble jeg forelska. I- i deg. I vennskapet vårt. I følelsen av trygghet, og følelsen av å komme hjem. En eller annen gang i løpet av det siste året, så ble jeg forelska i deg.»

Mikkel holdt blikket til Kristoffer. Øynene hans skinte, men han visste ikke om det var av tårer eller noe annet. «Kristoffer, jeg-»

« _Og neste ut på scenen, er Mikkel Rev og Klatremus med Det er meg det samme hvor jeg havner når jeg dør, av Aasmund Nordstoga!_ »

«Det er oss,» sa Kristoffer, og reiste seg fra stolen. «Ikke ødelegg dette, Mikkel. Lat som ingenting.»

Men Mikkel kunne ikke det, og smilet truet med å splitte ansiktet hans i to.

*

Da de kom ut på scenen og stilte seg side om side, Kristoffer med gitaren klar rundt halsen, en mygg festet om hodet, og Mikkel med en vanlig mikrofon, var lysene blendende. Gulvet var svart, og hvis Mikkel kikket ned så kunne han se seg selv i treverket.

Salen kunne de ikke se. Det var som om verden forsvant. Som om alt som eksisterte var Mikkel og Kristoffer, side om side og allikevel så langt fra hverandre.

Kristoffer begynte å spille, og Mikkel løftet mikrofonen til ansiktet. Han lukket øynene, åpnet munnen, og-

« _Det er meg det samme hvor jeg havner når jeg dør. Det er meg det samme hvor jeg havner når jeg dør! For jeg har venner begge steder, som vil motta meg med heder… det er meg det samme hvor jeg havner når jeg dør.»_

Okay, dette gikk jo fint, Kristoffer spilte riktig, åpne øynene, Mikkel…

Mikkel åpnet øynene i det de begynte å synge andre vers, og Kristoffer hev seg på. « _Det e’kke sikkert vi får brennvin når vi dør. Det e’kke sikkert vi får brennvin når vi dør!_ »

Det gikk veldig bra, faktisk. For et kort øyeblikk glemte Mikkel helt at han sto foran en stor sal med mennesker. For et kort øyeblikk var det bare han og Kristoffer, tilbake på soverommet hans mens de øvde. For et kort øyeblikk var det bare Kristoffer og han, presset opp mot hverandre men allikevel adskilt med flere mil. Det var bare et kort øyeblikk, men et kort øyeblikk var alt Mikkel trengte.

« _Så la oss derfor drikke drammen, nu i aften vi er sammen._ »

« _Det e’kke sikkert vi får brennvin når vi dør_.»

Kristoffer snudde seg mot ham og smilte, og Mikkel følte varmen velte opp i brystet hans. Det spilte ingen rolle hvor de var, så lenge de var der sammen…

Musikken fikk endelig ordentlig tak i ham, og selv om han ikke merket det begynte han å leve seg inn i sangen. Han sang sterkere, høyere, med mer kraft og glede.

« _Minst et vertshus må der lukkes når jeg dør, minst et vertshus må der lukkes når jeg dør_, _for jeg har slitt og jeg har slevet, for å få det hele gjevet, minst et vertshus må der lukkes når jeg dør_!

Mikkel snudde på hodet, bare så vidt, og møtte blikket til Kristoffer. Han hadde, som vanlig, levd seg helt inn fra starten, og nå skinte det i øynene hans. Hovedfokuset skulle egentlig være på han, siden han hadde stemmen med mest variasjon, men…

måten han sto på, spilte på, til og med måten han _sang_ på, fikk alt sammen til å handle om Mikkel.

Mikkel smilte til ham og blunket.

« _Der blir ingen prestetaler når jeg dør,_ » fortsatte de å synge, uten noe mellom spill denne gangen. Sangen fikk mer tempo, og Mikkel tok et skritt nærmere den eneste andre på scenen. « _Der blir ingen presttaler når jeg dør! Jeg skal minnes ved et beger, som en gammel skjørtejeger,_ » Åh, Mikkel elsket denne delen. « _Der blir ingen prestetaler når jeg dør_!»

Så var det et mellomspill, og Mikkel så at Kristoffer var sekunder unna å begynne å danse. Han smilte bredt; i starten, bare et par uker siden, faktisk, så hadde han ikke ønsket at han skulle det, men Mikkel kunne kjenne at musikken dro i ham, og forsto plutselig hva Kristoffer mente da han sa at han bare _måtte_ bevege seg da han sto på scena.

Ikke at Mikkel kom til å begynne å hoppe rundt om kring, akkurat, men om han slo seg litt løs så kunne han ikke bli sett ned på av den grunn.

Kristoffer skrudde ned på tempoet, og Mikkel ristet litt på hodet. De var ikke ferdige enda.

« _Jeg vil spille med Sankt Peter når jeg dør… jeg vil spille med Sankt Peter når jeg dør!»_

Kristoffer fisket opp munnspillet og begynte å spille. Mikkel pustet dypt inn, og sang den lyseste og roligste delen av hele sangen. « _Og hvis jeg spiller som jeg pleier, kan jeg loppe’n for en bayer_ …» Han kikket bort på Kristoffer, som hadde lukket øynene og så ut til å kose seg.

Mikkel smilte varmt, og så ble munnspillet stappet ned i en lomme igjen. « _Jeg vil spille med Sankt Peter når jeg dør!_

Så kom tempoet tilbake igjen, og den ferdiginnspilte låta skiftet fra munnspill til gitar. Mikkel visste hva som kom.

« _La ma du da la ma du da la ma dei_ …»

Han misstet litt av fokuset sitt der, for Kristoffer begynte å danse i ring rundt ham. Mikkel håpet at de ikke så for tåpelige ut, men han klandret virkelig ikke Kristoffer for at han hadde det gøy. Selv mens han hoppet om kring rundt ham, kunne Mikkel se at han smilte.

Da la han merke til at han smilte selv, et bredt, fornøyd smil.

Og han klandret seg ikke, selv da han slo ut med armene og sang siste linje. « _La ma du da la ma du da la ma dei!_ »

Kristoffer stoppet ved siden av ham, og de hev begge to etter luft. Mikkel senket mikrofonen, og Kristoffer smilte og smilte og smilte. Svette hadde piplet fram på panna til Mikkel for lenge siden, men han brydde seg ikke.

Han visste hva som var mellom dem. Han visste hva de hadde.

Og akkurat i det publikum eksploderte i applaus, snudde Mikkel seg mot Kristoffer, tok tak om skulderen hans og kysset ham hardt på munnen.

Applausen ble høyere, og Kristoffer la en arm bakom nakken hans og kysset tilbake. Myggen ble skøvet av hodet til Kristoffer, men ingen av dem brydde seg noe særlig om det. «Vet du,» hvisket Mikkel da han trakk seg tilbake. «Jeg tror jaggu meg at jeg forelska meg i deg og, jeg.»

Kristoffer lo, snudde seg mot publikum, og bukket.

*

De kom videre.

*

Du kan vel gjette deg hvordan de feiret?

*

_the end_


End file.
